Sitting In Silence
by BunnyluvsU
Summary: Everyone knows that Steve Randle does not like Ponyboy Curtis. But one day when they are both alone, something happens. Ponyboy is suddenly left in critical condition and scared into silence. Everyone's number one suspect is Steve. Will somebody find out the true criminal? Or will Steve get put in jail for a crime he didn't commit?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh* I hope you enjoy the story!**

It was fourth period math and I was already dying to go home. The only sound heard in the room were the constant scribbling of pencils and the ticking clock. We were in the middle of one of our usual pop quizzes. Our teacher, Mr. Ryland, loves to randomly announce tests for us to do while he hides behind his desk and reads a magazine. I feel bad for the sorry sucker who didn't remember to study just incase. No wonder why my grade is lower than the expected A+ Darry wants. The guy is too busy giving us suprise tests than teaching us a thing or two. And even then, i'm just not that good at math. Turns out even my advanced intelligence disagrees to understand math quickly. I do great in my other classes, this is just the one I need extra help in. Darry thinks i'm not trying hard enough. I'm no longer affected by the dissapointment on his face when I give him my report card. But that doesn't means it doesn't hurt sometimes. I scribbled down the last answer and got out of my seat to place it on his desk. He glanced up from his magazine and nodded.

"Good, good, you can either work on your homework or read a book."

I simply mumbled an 'okay' and walked back to my desk. I was the very first few to finish early. At least more than half of the class was still working on the test. I looked around me and saw that some were even struggling. I guess they forgot to study. I looked next to me and picked up one the books that I recently checked out from the library. I cracked it open and began to read it until the bell rang. Then I gathered my stuff and walked to my next class.

 **XxX.**

"And that concludes our lesson." He said right as the school bell rang. Instantly you can hear papers shuffling and chairs being pushed in. I get up and quickly push through the herd of students rushing out the classroom.

"Don't forget to read pages 20 through 30 in your books!" He called.

After having to practically swim through the great sea, I was finally able to walk out into the school parking lot. I took a deep breath and sighed as I looked up at the sky. What a nice day. I took one last look at the sky and began to walk home. Luckily no Socs stopped to jump me. I walked up the porch steps and walked inside. I laid my books down on the coffee table and then plopped down on the old couch. I decided to start on my homework until one of my brothers come home. I took out my English homework and started to work on that. Once I finished it I took out my Biology homework and started to work on it. A couple of minutes later the front door flew open and the smell of sweat and car oil was visible in the air. Soda was home. I smile to myself and put away my homework.

"Hey Soda, how was work?" I ask him as I walk into the kitchen.

"Pretty good, me and Steve fixed these really tuff cars." He grinned.

Suddenly I see were weren't the only ones in the kitchen. Steve was also here. He slammed the refrigerator door closed and popped open a bottle of beer. He took a small sip and swallowed. I hadn't realized I was staring at him, until he gave me a confused look.

"Now what ya starin' at kid."

"Well not at your troll face." I smirked. He scowled.

"You little smartass."

"Takes one to know one." I muttered and quickly walked out the front door, towards the lot.

Sometimes I wish Steve wasn't so... Steve. I didn't mean to stare at him. And even then, he shouldn't have gotten so butthurt about it. Though I shouldn't argue, he makes Soda happy. They've been friends since pre-school. I wouldn't want to be the cause of their friendship breaking up. Soda would be lost without him. But that still doesn't give him the right to treat me like a little kid. Like, what did I ever do to him? I guess we were just meant to be enemies. Now it makes sense why I always got a weird vibe from him when I was a kid- I already knew. I walked a few more feet and saw the lot come into view. I raised my head and tried to see if Johnny was in his usual sitting spot. There he was, sitting against a tree smoking a cancer stick. I smiled and jogged up to him.

"Hi Johnnycakes." I sat down next to him. He gave me a nod and thew away his weed.

"Hey."

"What ya doin' here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Had nothin' to do I guess." We sat in silence for a while.

"Wanna' come by my house for dinner?"

"Sure."

We stood up, then walked back to my house. When we got there we were greeted by the radio turned up as loud as it could go and Steve and Soda wrestling on the ground with Two-bit cheering them on. I cheered my brother on when he was able to get out of his choke hold and pinned Steve to the ground. I walked into the kitchen and saw Darry taste the spaghetti he was making.

"Hey Darry." He turned towards me.

"Where were you? And do you have your homework done?" I sighed.

"I went to talk to Johnny at the lot and I only have my Math homework to do. I promise i'll do it right now."

"Well you'll have to do it later because dinner is ready. Go tell the others okay?" I nodded and walked back into the living room to go tell them. The whooped and hollered as they bounced into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Hey where's Dally?" Soda asked.

"I heard he was going to hit up the Dingo and try to score some action." Two-bit replied.

I took a scoop of spaghetti and plopped it onto my plate. Me and Johnny ate silently as the rest of them talked loudy and told jokes. Two-bit was able to tell a joke so funny that it made Steve choke on his drink. He coughed loudly while Soda patted his back.

"You almost killed me!" Steve coughed.

"Well I guess my jokes are to die for." He roared with laughter. I gave a little chuckle.

Once we were all done I gathered all the dirty plates and prepared to wash them. Since it was Darry who cooked, it was mine and Soda's turn to wash them. I was on washing duty while he was on drying duty. In five minutes flat we were done. I walked into the livingroom and started on my math homework. As usual I had trouble on a couple of problems but did them anyway. I got up off the couch and gave the sheet to Darry. He looked over the answers then shook his head and frowned.

"Number three, five, and six are wrong. Fix them then come back." I nodded then went to fix them. I went over them again and found what I did wrong. I went back and gave it to him.

"Good. Do you have any other homework?" I shook my head.

"Well I guess you're done for the night." I gathered my books and put them in my room. I walked back and saw that Soda and Steve were leaving.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. I could already tell my question aggravated Steve.

"Oh, we're going to the drag races. We heard it was going to be real good." Soda smiled. Steve, who was behind, put a hand on his shoulder and slightly pushed him back.

"And you're not going. Okay?" He glared at me.

"And why can't I go?" I glared back.

"Because you can't, it's a school night Ponyboy. You know the rules." Darry told me.

"Well I don't think that's fair."

"Hey, we can go another time Ponyboy. I promise." Soda said.

"Fine." I said and stomped to my room. I went under the covers and deeply sighed.

"Stupid Steve. What did I ever do to him. It just ain't fair." I muttered then drifted off to sleep.

 **HELLO! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really interesting and all, but I wanted to show you guys that Steve and Ponyboy have problems. This helps with the story because it gives the gang another reason not to believe that Steve is innocent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh* Well enjoy!**

A single ray of light casting down on my face wakes me up from my slumber. I groan as I cover my eyes and try to go back to sleep with no use. I turn next to me and shake Soda's shoulder.

"Soda, wake up." I yawned. He groaned and swatted my hand in response.

I chuckled and got out of bed. I got some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. I didn't like changing infront of people. The only time when i'll actually do it will be during Gym class in the locker rooms. But even then, i'll take my clothes and change in the shower room where hardly anyone goes in there. I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where i'm greeted by Darry taking a sip of his usual black coffee.

"Mornin." I tell him as I take out the chocolate milk from the refrigerator.

"Good morning. Let me guess, Soda still in bed?" I pour my chocolate milk into a glass and nod.

"Yeah, do you want me to go wake him up?" I take a sip. He shakes his head.

"Nah, i'll go do it you stay here." I shrug and take a seat.

Not a minute later I hear a loud thump and groaning. I'm guessing the loud thump was Soda falling of the bed. That also explains the groaning. I look up and see Darry walking back into the kitchen with Soda on his tail. As happy-go-lucky my brother is, he ain't really a morning person. He dislikes waking up early in the morning, but give him half an hour and he can run a mile in less than a minute. He plopped down on a chair and chugged down his chocolate milk. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I glance at Darry and watch as he checks the time on his wrist watch.

"I think you should start heading to school now." Darry suggested.

I nod and grab my books on the coffee table and head out. Ten minutes later i'm at the front doors of Will Rodgers High. I pull open the doors and walk inside. I walk down the hall to my locker and twist in my combination. As I open the locker door I feel a hand on my shoulder. I freeze.

"It's all over now Greaser." He twists me around and just then I realize something.

It was Two-bit all along. He bursts out laughing.

"What the hell Two-bit!" I try to keep my voice low so that people don't hear.

He's laughing so hard that tears run down his face. He goes down on his knee as he is struggling to catch his breath. I impatiently puff out my cheeks and roll my eyes.

"Are you done yet?" He holds up his hand for a while and then stands back up. His face is red and he has tear streaks going down his cheeks. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Okay i'm done." I can't help but slap myself on the forehead with my palm of my hand.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day." I muttered.

"Oh really, well you just about gave me one right now! You should have seen the look one your face." He chuckled then proceeded to mimic my expression. I playfully shoved him and smiled.

"You're a goof." The bell rings and I shut my locker door. I adjust the books in my arms then wave at Two-bit.

"Well see-ya." He waves back then walks away. I chuckle and shake my head.

 _'What a pin head'_

 **XXX.**

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Coach Perkins yelled at us as we ran around the track for the fifth time in a row.

Everyone looked like they were about to drop, including me. Besides being the gym teacher he was also our track coach. And somehow the whole track team, with the exception of two or three people, ended up having the same Gym period. As we round the corner and pass the finish line I bend down with my hands on my knees and regain my breath.

"Good job boys. Don't forget about the track meet on Friday." We all nod. Then he blows his whistle and dismisses us.

We all walk into the locker room and start to change. I look around me then grab my clothes and dash into the shower room. I quickly change out of my Gym clothes then into my normal clothes and dash back to my locker and put them away. As I walk out of the locker room I suddenly bump into someone causing me to stumble backwards.

"Watch where you're going kid!"

"Sorry." I mutter. I take a quick glance at the guy then leave.

XXX.

The final school bell just rang and I hurriedly walk to my locker to get my stuff. I twist in my combination and open the door. I put in the books that I don't need then take out the ones I do. I shut the door then suddenly I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I already know exactly who it is. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"You already did it once, so what makes you think i'll fall for it agai-..." I stop and feel myself tremble as I looked up into the Soc's eyes. It was the same guy who I bumped into earlier. He gives me a menacing grin.

"Well, well, well, why isn't it the little grease ball that bumped into me in the locker room. I saw you head into the shower room to change." My eyes widened. Has he been watching me?

"What are ya' anyway, six years old? Why don't you man up and change with the rest of us." I felt my face heat up and I looked down.

"I want you to look at me when i'm talking to you, you piece of trash." He harshly grabbed my chin and pulled it up. I grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"Just get away from me okay." I didn't want to fight, but if I really had to I would.

I was about to walk away when i'm suddenly thrown against the lockers and repeatedly kicked in the stomach. I groan and try to block the kicks, but fail miserably. Finally he stops and crouches down to my face.

"Watch your back kid, you'll need it." Then he spits in my face and walks away.

I wipe his spit off my face in disgust and slowly sit up trying not to hurt myself even more. I grabbed my books and limp outside. I guess time has passed since only a few kids were still in the parking lot. I forced myself to walk evenly, biting down on my bottom lip everytime I felt pain. I'm sure he only bruised my leg and my stomach so I wasn't so bad. As i'm walking home three words keep repeating themselves in my mind.

 _"Watch your back..."_

 **HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY! :D So, to tell you the truth i'm not proud of this chapter. I feel like i can do better... I don't know maybe i'm overreacting XD Also sorry for the wait! Was it a long wait? I'm not sure... Meh. :-/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh* Well enjoy! Might have grammar mistakes idk.**

I didn't tell my brothers about what happened yesterday. I wasn't even that bad off. I'm sure the bruises would be gone by friday so why even bother. They shouldn't get even more stressed than they already are. After all, it was just a one time thing. The front door slams and I look up from my drawing. I hear footsteps head into the kitchen and the clink of beer bottles which only means one thing- Two-bit. I put down my sketchpad and walk to the kitchen. He has his back to me and is looking out the window.

"Hey Two-bit." I say. He jumps and spills some of his beer.

"Ponyboy! Golly you scared me." I chuckle. He looks down at the mess he made.

"I'll go get the mop." I say

"Thanks." I go get it then clean up the mess.

"Didn't know you were here." He says taking a sip. I shrug.

"I was in my room drawing the entire time." He nods. I walk to the fridge and look inside.

"What do you think about spaghetti for dinner?" I ask, head still in the fridge.

"Sounds good."

I nod and shut the door. I walk to the cabinet and take out the things I need. I fill a pot with water then put two boxes of pasta in it. I wait for it to boil then I drain the water.

"Can you hand me the tomato sauce?" He grabs the glass jar then pops it open and scoops up some sauce on his finger and eats it.

"Gross Two-bit. You didn't even wash your hands." I take it from him and pour the pasta and the sauce in a large pan.

"Alrighty then, all we need to do now is wait half and hour and it's done."

Half an hour later I turn off the stove.

"It's done!" Two-bit sprinted into the kitchen and took a sniff of the spaghetti. He sighed happily. I chuckle.

"You can't eat it now. You have to wait until dinner time." He pouts and crosses his arms like a five year old.

"Then what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Watch Mickey?" He grins and ruffles my hair.

"You know me so well."

 **XXX.**

I sit bored out of my mind trying to think of something to do. I see that Two-bit is also bored, now that his beloved Mickey is over for today. He lays onto his back and tilts his head up at me.

"I'm bored!" He whines like a five year old. I roll my eyes.

"Then do something." I respond.

"But there's nothing to do!" He whines even more. Right as i'm about to explode someone walks in.

"Hi-ya Dal." Two-bit waves. He nods at him.

"Hey have any of you seen Johnny, man?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not really. I haven't left the house since I came home from school." He grunts.

He goes to the kitchen and stays there for a while doing god knows what. A couple of minutes later Soda arrives. He says 'hi' then announces he's going to take a shower. Another minute later Darry arrives. He drops his work belt by the door and falls into his arm chair.

"Hi Darry."

"Oh hey Ponyboy. Got that homework done?" I nod.

"I made dinner too." I say with pride. He smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks little buddy."

When Soda gets out of the shower we all eat dinner then lounge out in the living room. Two-bit and Dally start wrestling on the ground and Soda is cheering them on. Once they knock over a lamp Darry ends it.

"Now I don't know about you guys, but i'm going to the drive in." Dally announces.

"Yeah me too." Two-bit says. I look at Darry and plead him to let me go.

"It's a school night, but since you made dinner then I guess you could go."

"Thanks Darry!" I say and race to put on my shoes.

"But no staying out late. I want you here by 10:00 no later."

"10:00! Cmo'n Darry!" I whine. He gives me a stern look.

"Do you want to change it to 9:30 then?" I shake my head.

"Then i'll see you at 10:00. Have fun Ponyboy." I wave 'goodbye' and leave with Two-bit and Dally at my side.

"Hey, ya want to check if Johnny's at the lot?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." We walk to the lot and call out his name.

"Hey Johnny, you here man?" Dally calls out.

"Yeah i'm here." I turn towards his voice and see Johnny sitting next to a tree.

"Hi-ya Johnny. Wanna' come to the drive in with us?" Two-bit asks.

"Sounds good to me." He stands up and we walk to the drive in.

We sneak under a hole in the bottom of a fence to get inside. I help pull Johnny out and he dusts his jeans off. We sit in the stands and Dally pulls out a weed. I was itching for one but I wanted to be fit for our track meet this friday. I look up at the screen and try to figure out what movie i'm watching. I'm pretty sure it's a beach movie. Like I haven't seen plenty of those already. I stand up.

"Where ya headin'? Two-bit asks.

"To the bathroom."

"You sure? It's all the way in the back. Who knows what hangs out back there."

"Don't worry. It'll be quick."

I quickly walk to the back of the concession stand and enter the bathroom. I do my business, wash my hands, and walk out. As i'm walking out i'm pushed against a wall and a hand covers my mouth making me unable to scream for help. I feel something sharp touch my neck and I tell myself not to move. He moves his mouth up to my ear and I can feel his hot breath against it.

"It's me."

My breath hitches and I feel like i'm unable to breath. It takes me a me a while to realize that it's because his hands are tightening around my throat. He's choking me.

I am going to die.

I feel like i'm floating. I have no control over my body anymore. I feel like my head is about to burst from the lack of oxygen. Somebody, please help me. I don't want to die now.

I don't want to go.

My prayers are answered when the tight grip around my neck loosens and my body meets the hard ground. I wheeze and gasp for air as I curl myself into a ball. I faintly hear someone calling my name. I think it's Johnny. I'm not sure. Finally for what seemed like eternity I was able to breath again. It would hurt once in a while, but I was breathing again and that's all that mattered.

"It's okay, Ponyboy. Everything is going to be okay." It wasn't Johnny at all. It was Two-bit.

"Take slow deep breaths for me, alright?" I nod and breath for a little while longer.

Once I feel somewhat normal again I sit up and look at them. Johnny and Two-bit look terrified with wide eyes and pale faces. I look at Dally who's leaning up against the wall and is smoking a weed while looking the other way. I wonder what happened to the guy.

"What happened to the guy?"

"Well after I beat the shit out of him he ran off." I nodded.

"Do you know him?" Two-bit asks. I bite my lip.

"No." I lie.

"Don't tell Darry and Soda please!"

"How are we not going to tell them when you coulda' almost died!" Dally yelled at me. I look down and I could feel tears start to appear.

"Lets go man. Darry will already have a fit now that we're late. Just wait till we have tell him what happened to his brother."

Two-bit helps me up and we walk back home first stopping at the lot to say 'goodbye' to Johnny. The first thing we hear when we walk in through the door is the sound of Darry's yelling and Soda telling him to calm down a bit.

"I told you precisely to come home at 10:00, but no! You come home at 11:30! Do you even think! Don't even get me started on your punishment! I-"

"Do you have any idea what happened to your brother? Well you don't. Your brother almost died today." Dally cuts him off. Darry's anger suddenly fades and turns into worry. As well as Soda's. He looks like he's about to cry. Something I didn't want to happen.

"What?"

"He was almost choked to death by some Soc while coming out of the bathroom."

Silence fills the room. It doesn't take long for Soda to burst out crying. He tackles me into a hug and crys into my shoulder. I watch both of them calmly leave out the door without a word. I take a glance at Darry. He's obviously fighting back tears. I want to tell him it's okay, but I don't think he'll be able to hear me with Soda's loud wailing.

"Go to bed Ponyboy."

Soda's cries have now lowered to small whimpers and hiccups. He turns around and walks to his bedroom and closes the door. I sigh. We both walk to bed and lay under the covers laying close together. We say nothing to eachother the whole night. Soda eventually goes to sleep worn out from all the crying while I stay up staring at the ceiling. I guess it's hard for someone who just had a near death experience to go to sleep. They're scared that maybe they'll leave this earth overnight without a clue. I'm sure am. But it gives me hope that I might even go somewhere else where all the angels go. Maybe even Mom and Dad will be there.

Maybe, just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh* Well enjoy!**

It was friday, the day of my track meet. I convinced Darry to let me go to school today. I told him that since I didn't have any noticeable bruising on my neck I should go. He eventually said yes but only under one condition. And that was for Two-bit and Steve to walk me to each class and never leave my side until needed to. I begged him not to, but in the end I ended up losing.

"Stupid kid. Why can't he ever seem to get out of trouble for once in his life. Now i'm stuck here walking him to class for the day." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"I don't want you to walk with me as much as you do. So if you really want to get out of here then go." I told him.

"Well see ya later." He starts to walk off, but Two-bit stops him.

"Wait!" He turns around impatiently.

"What now?" Two-bit turns to me.

"Your track meet is today right?" I nod.

"Yeah, coach wants to score our running times again to see how we improved." He turns back to Steve.

"Well since I can't do it and his brothers can't do it then..."

"Oh no, no, no. I. Ain't. Doing. It. Go get someone else to pick up the brat cos I ain't." I scowl at him.

"Cmo'n man, i'm sure this will be the only time you'll have to do it so why not get it over with." Steve sighed.

"Fine, but I better not be asked to do it again. Who knows what i'll do if i'm stuck with him for too long." He gives me one last glare and leaves. Two-bit puffs out his cheeks and blows out air.

"Well he's a piece of work." He comments.

"You got that right." I respond.

We start walking again and then stop when we reach my locker. I twist in my combination and pull the door open.

"So why can't you pick me up today?" I ask as I rummage through the loose papers that are in my locker.

"I'm taking Kathy out on a date. She says we need to act more as a couple and not like 'fuck buddies'." He air quoted.

"Where to?"

"Taking her to this lake over by the hills" I nod.

I've only been to the lake a couple of times before. The first time was with my parents. I was only ten at the time. I didn't know how to swim and I was super excited to learn. Dad was a great teacher. He never got frustrated with you and was always glad to repeat the steps over and over again. We were all just one big happy back then. A smiling, laughing, caring family without having to worry about any social service worker coming to inspect the house or another bill having to be paid late due to the decision of feeding your family or paying the electricity bill. Just one big happy family alright. I shut the small door and smile.

"Well i'm sure the bell is about to ring any minute now so I think you should start walking me to class." He eyes me then gets down on one knee, puts a hand to his heart and extends the other towards me.

"Oh my lady, you shouldn't be caring these awfully heavy books! Here, let me take them." He stands up and takes my books then links arms with me.

"To History!"

 **XXX**

"Alright boys, today we are going to record our running times. I'm hoping for some improvement from last time so don't disappoint me." We 'yes sir' him and he blows his whistle.

"Jacobsen, Daniels, Ernie, and Manny to the starting line! The rest sit down." The others sit down and wait for their turn. We have to run four laps around the track to do a whole mile. The shortest time i've gotten was 4:50 and i'm hoping to get lower.

When it's finally my turn I jog up to the starting line with three other teammates.

"One..."

Deep breath in.

"Two..."

I get into my starting position.

"Three!"

I push off and take in steady breaths. One lap is already done followed by two more. By this time the others are falling behind and i'm about to as well. I start to pump my arms a little bit faster. I pass the finish line in a matter of seconds receive a pat on the back.

"That was great kid! 4:30!" I smile with pride as he writes my time down on his clipboard.

"Go get some water." I nod and jog to the water fountains. When i'm done I walk back and sit down. The smile on my face wouldn't go away. I was just so filled with pride all I could think about was going home and telling Darry. Besides everything that has happened so far nothing will beat this. I hope.

Time goes by and it's finally time to go home. We change back into our regular clothes and go home. I walk out to the parking lot and catch sight of Steve leaning up against his car smoking a weed with his hands in his pockets. I smirk.

"He actually came." I walk towards him and he stomps out his weed.

"Lets go kid. I was about to leave your ass." We get in the car. I buckle myself in but he doesn't. He puts the key in the ignition and turns it but nothing happen.

"What the hell." He tries again and nothing.

"What's wrong?" He ignores me.

"What the fuck I fixed this problem yesterday!" He presses on the gas a bit and turns the key. It makes a noise and Steve's eyes light up in hope. Then it shuts off.

"God dammit!" He slam his hand on the dashboard. I want to say something, but I decide not to. He gets out of the car and kicks the tire.

"You piece of shit!" Heads turn and stare at him.

"Uhh Steve, people are starting to stare." He looks up and spits on the ground.

"We're walking lets go."

We walk in silence. I glance at Steve and see that he's calmed down a bit. I guess I would also get mad if my car failed on me.

"If I never had to pick you up then this would have never happened!" I roll my eyes. Great, he's blaming me.

"It aint my fault your car is a piece of junk." He stops and turns to me.

"What did you say?" I bite my lip instantly regretting what I said. I guess Darry is right, I don't use my head.

"N-Nothin." He glares for a second and turns back.

"Don't talk until we get home, alright?" I nod. We start walking again and I make extra sure that my mouth stays shut. Minutes go by and i'm starting to get bored. I decide to look at the sky and admire the clouds for a bit. I look at the street and see a dark red mustang rolling a few feet behind us. 'Maybe it's just passing by' I think but it doesn't. It's following us.

"Uhh, Steve."

"Shut it kid." My heartbeat quickens as the car starts to get nearer the sidewalk. I can't get my eyes off it.

"Steve!" He turns to me.

"What did I tell you! I told you to-" He stops and turns to where i'm looking at. Four people get out of the car and stare us down with threatening smiles.

"Well looky here guys, it's my favorite Greaser in the world." My eyes widen. It's him. I rub my throat and he smirks.

"You remember."

"What the hell do you want!" Steve yells.

"Nah, ah, ah Steve. You wouldn't want to anger me." Steve whips out his switchblade and points it at him.

"How the hell do you know my name!"

"I know everything about you Steve Randle. I know who your friends are, your enemies." He grins at me.

"I even know about your own mother." I gasp and Steve stays still.

"What a shame, to have your own mother kill herself because she just couldn't take it anymore. We all knew it was about to happen sometime. And to think, it all happened after you were just begging to go out with your friends." I stood still as a rock. I never knew about Steve's mom. I just guessed she ran off.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" He jumps at him and punches him as I continue to stay frozen in place. I've never seen Steve this angry before. And to tell you the truth, it scared me.

"Get him off me!" They try to pry him off while all Steve is doing is swinging is arms widely. They finally manage to pin him to the ground and now one of his friends is ontop of him. The leader looks at me and smiles.

"Show Steve a lesson my boys. I'll get the kid" I start to run but he tackles me and pins me down.

"SODA-"

I gag as he stuffs a dirty rag into my mouth. Tears spring out my eyes and I shake my head rapidly when he flips out his switchblade. He places it on my cheek and makes a long cut all the way to my chin. I scream in agony and struggle even more to take him off me. I could even here Steve yelling at them to stop. He starts punching me in the face and his fist hits my eye making the world look blurry. He rips up my shirt and makes small painful cuts all over. My voice goes out and all I can do now is cry. The smell of blood in the air nauseates me and I feel like puking. He grabs my head and throws it against the ground repeatedly making the rag in my mouth fall out.

"This is what you get you little piece of shit. Once i'm done with you i'll finally show then once and for all." I had no idea what he was talking about. He finally lets go of my head and stand up admiring my mangled body. He chuckles grimly.

"Goodnight Ponyboy" He gives one finally kick to my head and everything turns black.

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you celebrate Halloween what are you going to dress up as? I'm going to be Alex Delarge from** **A Clockwork Orange** **. And if you don't celebrate for whatever reason then I wish you a happy saturday! Byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh*. Well enjoy!**

 **Steve's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and groan. I notice that i'm lying on the Curtis couch shirtless, but something felt off. Sudden realization flashes through my eyes. I gasp.

"Shit, the kid!" I jump off the couch and run into the kitchen hoping to find anyone.

"Soda, you in here?" I call only to be responded by silence.

Where the hell were they. I hated to admit it, but I was a bit worried for the kid. He was in my hands afterall. God what is Darry gonna' do! I see my shirt neatly folded on the coffee table and put it on. I notice a small paper next to it and pick it up.

"Steve if you see this go to the hospital

-Two-bit"

I shake my head. That guy needs to work on his handwriting because it's terrible. I walk outside and as expected the truck is gone but my car is there. Does it work again? I walk to my car while patting my jeans trying to find my keys. I take them out and put it in the ignition.

"I swear to God you better turn on." I take in a breath and turn the key. It makes a noise and for a second I lose hope, but then it turns on. I whoop and holler and give the dashboard a kiss.

"Yeah baby!" I press the gas and the 'vroom' sounds like music to my ears. I back out of the driveway and sigh.

"I guess i'm going to the hospital."

 **XXX**

I slam the car door shut and pull open the Hospital doors. I walk to the front desk and ring the bell. An old lady walks towards me with a smile.

"Why hello dear, what may I help you with?"

"I'm here to see a patient, his name's Ponyboy Curtis."

"Why what a strange name that is. Are you family of him? He must have some-"

"Look lady, just tell me his room number I ain't planning on having a conversation with you." She gives me a dirty look and I roll my eyes. I could care any less what this old hag thinks of me. All I want is a dang room number.

"Room 240. It's on the second floor to the left." I nod and start walking towards the elevators.

"You're welcome!" She calls. I turn my head and give her a smile, then I walk inside the elevator and press the button for the second floor.

When the doors open again I walk out and turn to the left counting the numbers until I stop at the one i'm looking for. I slowly turn the knob and push the door open. Instantly you can feel the atmosphere change in the room. The whole gang is there with sorrow looks on their faces except for Dally's. His looks murderous. The door makes a whining sound as I close it and they all put their eyes on me. I wipe my hands on my jeans and walk towards the group anxiously. I turn to look at the kid and gasp.

"Holy shit." I curse under my breath.

I just couldn't take my eyes off him. His face had a horrible black eye with other dark bruising around his face, but that wasn't it. There was a long cut starting from his cheek down to his chin leaving a scar that might be there for the rest of his life. There were multiple IVs in his arms and was wearing a breathing mask. I was positive that under the thin white blanket was way more damage. I try and swallow a hard lump in my throat but it wouldn't go away.

"What's the damage?" I ask not taking my eyes off of him. Two-bit answers me.

"He has three broken ribs, a black eye, a cut down down to his chin, and other possible injuries." I nod.

"Oh Ponyboy, what have they done to you." Soda whimpers and pushes the kid's hair out of his face. He lays his head down on the mattress and begins to sob silently. It hurt me to see him this way. Sure maybe the kid and I don't get along the best, but he's Soda's life. He would be lost without him. I sigh and sit next to Soda. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Hey kid, if you're listening to me then you better wake up. We're all counting on you." I look at Soda and he gives me a smile.

"And if you decide to ignore me then you best know what's coming for ya'." I joke.

"Oh god I can't believe i'm saying this but please, wake up. If not for me then for your brothers, but wake up for us. Please Ponyboy." All of a sudden Soda lets out a sharp gasp.

"Guys, he just moved his hand!"

Darry jumps out of his chair and walks to the other side of the bed and takes hold of his hand.

"Cmo'n Ponyboy, you can do it little colt." He squeezes his hand and Ponyboy slightly squeezes back. Tears appear at the corner of his eyes and he grins. Ponyboy lets out a groan and slowly begins to open his eyes.

 **Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and notice that the whole gang is there. Especially... Steve. Tears begin to run down my face and I shake my head letting out silent sobs. No, I can't see him. He knows what was done to me. They all know. They must hate me now. Soda starts to pet my hair.

"It's okay Ponyboy, everything is gonna' be okay." Why is he lying to me. How can he still love me after what happened. How can anyone love me after what happened.

"Ponyboy, do you have any clue who did this to you?" Darry asked. I swallow a hard lump in my throat. They want to know. They can't know. Nobody will ever know.

"Ponyboy, please say something. Why aren't you saying anything?" Soda says with a look of worry in his eyes. I shake my head. I guess that's it, I won't speak.

I won't utter a word.

Not a single sound.

So that way they'll never find out.

 **This chapter may be a day late but it's better than never! ;D So did I do a good-ish job at being Steve? I think I did an okay job! Also it was Ralph Macchio's (Johnny Cade) Birthday yesterday! So happy late birthday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh* Well enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Some swearing.**

 **Steve's P.O.V.:**

Soda went home crying yesterday. He didn't even say goodnight to Darry. Once Darry parked he ran straight to his room. We could hear his loud sobbing when we walked in. Darry told me I could sleep on the couch, but I objected. I thought maybe they needed some space. I walked back to my car and drove home. Luckily my old man wasn't there when I arrived. I walked to my bedroom and went straight to bed. I didn't sleep at all that night. All night I tried figuring out why he wasn't talking. What the hell happened after I was knocked out? Doesn't he know the trouble he's putting on all of us? Geez. Kid can never catch a break. A car honks at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I honk back.

"Who taught you how to drive!" He yells out his window.

"Myself, you jackass!"

He turns into the left lane then turns back into the right so now he's infront and i'm in back. He speeds off. I swear at him under my breath and make a turn. I park in their drive way and turn off the engine with a sigh. I walk out the car and up the porch steps and open the door. I walk towards the kitchen and see Darry leaning on the counter drinking a cup of coffee, covering his face. I look around.

"Is Soda still in bed?" I ask. He deeply sighs and sets the cup in the sink. He nods. He looked exhausted. There were dark bags under his eyes and I was positive I could see some white hairs growing out his chin. And to think the guy was only 20 years old. I nod and walk over to his bedroom. I knock on the door.

"Soda?"

Silence.

"Soda it's me, Steve."

Silence.

"You can't stay in there forever."

"Go away."

"Look, I know you're worried about Ponyboy. I'm worried too but we can't blow off work. You know how the boss gets."

I hear him sigh and then the door opens. His eyes are rimmed with red and his his hair is a mess. It was odd to see him look like such a mess. He was always nice and clean shaven everyday. And always made sure that his hair was in place and he that he didn't smell bad.

"I think it's best you take a shower. Ponyboy wouldn't want to see you this way." He nods and walks to the bathroom without a word. Half and hour later he comes out. He looks good and even has a smile on his face, but I know him well enough to know it's forced.

"Ready?" I ask. He nods then walk out the front door and start driving to work. The car ride was silent. The only times it wasn't was when I attempted to start a conversation with him. I just couldn't find the right words.

"We're here." I park the car inside the garage. We walk out and we clock in. He flips the sign by the door so that it says 'open' and sighs.

"Why did you really bring me here?"

"I already told ya'." I reply. I walk into the garage and raise my car's hood up. I look at him and see him lean against the door frame. I shake my head and turn my attention back to the engine.

"Hey can you hand me the wrench? I think I might have some loose screws." He doesn't respond but hands me the wrench anyway. I tighten some screws and put the wrench away. Then I get another tool and work some more.

"Are you gonna' keep standing there or what?" I ask. He still doesn't respond. I shake my head and inspect my car some more.

"Can you forget about your stupid car for a second!" I turn around. He looks at me. Anger written on his face.

"My car is not st-"

"I said shut up!" He stomps his foot.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?!" He exclaims and walks towards me.

"You're the problem. You are the one who took me here when I didn't want to in the first place!"

"What did you want me to do! Leave you moping in your bedroom all day? Soda that's not healthy! I'm trying to help!" I yell back. He chuckles grimly.

"A lot of help you're doing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if it wasn't for your stupid car none of this would've happened!"

"So you're saying it's my fault? It ain't my fault I was the only one available to pick up your brat of a brother!"

"Don't you DARE call my brother a brat again!" He menacingly points a finger to my face.

"Well what do you want me to say. He's a brat Soda! The way he's always clinging on to you like a dog! He never lets you have any fun and he's making Darry's hair go grey by the second! I hate him Soda! I hate him so damn much. He makes me so angry sometimes just wanna'... Sometimes I just wanna' hurt him!" His eyes widen.

"Did.. you?" I'm confused for a second until I notice what he's trying to say.

"What! No I didn-"

"You son of a bitch! You're my friend!" He swings and strikes me right in the eye.

"Fuck!" I bend over and cover my eye.

"I trusted you!" He grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. He puts his face close to mine and breathes hard. I could almost see the fire in his eyes. He stares at me for a second longer until his blazing eyes now turn into a pool of tears. He lets go of me. My legs feel like Jello and I drop to the floor.

"I trusted you Steve." As he begins to sob he runs out the garage and through the front door. All that could be heard is the echo of the bell chime and the sound of my cries.

 **Oh golly, how long has it been since I updated!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own** **The Outsiders** ***sigh* Well enjoy!**

 **Soda's P.O.V.**

Run.

The only thing on my mind was to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I was fine as long as it wasn't with Steve. I run across the street and a car honks at me. I pay no attention, I just keep running. The tears stopped a while ago. I didn't know what think. There was no way in hell that my best friend could have hurt him. But then again he said so himself. I slow down to a jog and then all together itself. I look up and notice that I was at the hospital. Just the thought of looking at Pony's beaten face was just enough to make me start bawling again. I take in a shaky breath and walk inside.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Ponyboy Curtis."

"One second please." She turns around and gets a sticker with the word: VISITOR, in big black letters.

"Name?"

"Sodapop Curtis." She raises her brow but doesn't say anything. She hands me the visitor tag and I stick it right above my heart.

"Room 104B, visiting hours end at 8:00." I nod and make my way to his room. I pause infront of his door. I wasn't sure if he was going to be any better than last night. I guess there was only one way to know. I push open the door and walk into the dead silent room. I push the curtain that's covering the bed and come face to face with Ponyboy's sleeping form. I take a breath and move into the seat by his bedside.

"Hi Ponyboy." I whisper and stroke his hair back. He doesn't stir. I stop stroking his hair and put my hands on my lap and stare at his child-like face. He's always had a baby face. Sometimes the gang would tease him about it, but I would always tell them to stop when I know he's had enough. Once he even told me about wishing he could grow a beard to make him look more manly. I just laughed. That was a year ago. Just thinking about it makes me chuckle. A small smile spreads across my face. I stay there for half and hour longer. After that, I stand up and lay a gently kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye Ponyboy." I straighten his bed sheets, stroke his hair one more time and then I leave.

I walk out the hospital doors and head home. By the time I arrive home the sun is beginning to set. It looked pretty. No wonder Ponyboy was a freak about them. I walk up the porch steps but I stop infront of the door. I'm sure Steve already told Darry by now that I have run off. I sure don't want to see the look on Darry's face when I walk through the front door. I guess this is what Ponyboy must feel when he comes home late. I open the door and step inside.

 **Steve's P.O.V.**

Why the hell did I have to open my god damn mouth. Who knows where he is. I look up at Darry and he turns to me.

"Calm down Steve, Soda's 16 I think he knows how to take care of himself. He'll come back in a little while don't worry. Besides, what did you even tell him to set him off?" As I struggle to think of something to say, the front door opens and in comes Soda. I stand up.

"Oh god Soda you know I would never do that, please believe me!"

"Where have you been?" Darry asks. Soda turns to me.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Steve. I've always known you and Ponyboy couldn't get along, but I never knew that you hated him enough to hurt him!"

"Woah, woah, Steve wants to hurt Ponyboy?" Darry asks, but gets ignored yet again.

"You know I would never do that! Sure sometimes he annoys the heck out of me, but never enough to beat him near death! God dammit Soda what do I have to do!"

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here!" Darry exclaims. Soda faces him.

"Steve may have been the one who put Ponyboy in the hospital." His eyes widen and he turns to me.

"What?" I shake my head.

"No you got it all wrong. I would never hurt him intentionally. Soda you just got to believe me, please!" Soda gives me the stink eye. Darry looks at him.

"Soda, are you really going to believe that your best friend could have been the one to hurt Ponyboy? We're all devastated by this but we can't just point fingers at anyone. We have to get the police involved in order to figure out once and for all." Soda looks and sighs in defeat.

"I... I guess you wouldn't hurt Ponyboy. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, just as long as this doesn't happen again." I chuckle. He smiles.

"Yeah, lets hope so." I pull him into a hug and he hugs back. We pull away.

"So where were you?"

"I went to go see Ponyboy." Darry perks up by this.

"Really, how's he doing?" Darry asks. Soda shrugs.

"Not sure, he stayed asleep the whole time I was there."

"That's good, he needs rest." I nod.

"You hungry?" Soda shakes his head.

"Not really, I think maybe i'll go to bed instead."

"This early? It's only 7:40, you sure you want to go to bed?" I ask. He nods.

"Well see you in the morning kiddo." Darry says.

"Are you staying Steve?" Hw asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah, I better get going anyway." He nods.

"Okay then, but if you need anything just know that we're here." I wave goodbye and head out.


End file.
